


Looking For A Mind At Work

by immortalpoptart



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, i got u some lesbians, of the tags, so here y'all go, this is purely to flush all the nasty pedos out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/pseuds/immortalpoptart
Summary: Penelope Parker was used to the dark, grey underbelly of New York.  Well... at least HER New York.





	Looking For A Mind At Work

**Author's Note:**

> yeah have fun with this beep beep.

Being a dame in this business meant you were often underestimated and overlooked by the men that controlled the world, the very roots of society itself. Of course, as there were many disadvantages. But, there were also advantages that private investigator Penelope Parker, known commonly as Spider-Woman, used to go under the radar. 

Tapping her foot impatiently against the barstool Penelope sat at, she huffed out a long sigh as her eyes scanned over the quaint bar. A pleasant dame like herself had given her a breakthrough in the case Penelope was working on, and according to the fine looking woman, they would be here.

Penelope had spent months trying to track down this underground crime ring, the sickos who organized a human trafficking ring and tortured those they didn’t view as pure to their hearts desire. In other words, Penelope was about to beat the absolute shit out of these men who thought they could get away with their bigoted ways. 

Well, that was until Penelope was sucked up into the ever so colourful multi-verse.

 

Penelope couldn’t trust anyone in this city. Everything was strange and unnatural, what with all the bursts of colour and the rectangular objects every was so focused on. So, hoping that the address was the same in this universe, Penelope made her way through Brooklyn to this world’s Aunt May. That woman was a saint if Penelope ever knew one, she was always there after her Uncle Benjamin died. 

Trudging up the stairs, Penelope sighed and gave a firm knock on the wooden door, arms held close to her chest as she waited anxiously for the door to swing open. Penelope had this strange habit of fiddling with her Uncle’s watch and tapping her foot, and it couldn’t be done separately. 

The door swung open, a rush of alertness flowing through Penelope’s mind as she towered over the smaller elderly woman. The woman offered a smile, Penelope relaxing her shoulders slightly as the woman gestured for Penelope to enter. 

 

“You’re not the first to come here.” Said May, Penelope trying to ease herself in the strange world of colour as they descended in the elevator. The elevator came to a halt, Penelope’s stomach lurching slightly as the doors slid open to reveal a long path and a platform in the center. 

There were already two people there, Penelope straining her eyes to see the figures as she didn’t have her glasses on. As they walked through the large lair, Penelope’s eyes focused on the two smaller figures. One was a girl with large eyes, and the other was a pig. 

“Oh, hello!” Said the girl with large eyes, smiling brightly up at Penelope that she swore there were sparkles coming from that wink she offered. “I’m Peni!” 

Penelope nodded, looking to the other Spider clad lad for an introduction. “Petra Porker, or Spider-Ham. You seem to drain the life out of your clothing, doll. You want to see a doctor about that?” 

Penelope was slightly taken aback at this statement. “I’m not sure what you’re implying, but I gotta say that you sure shouldn’t be one to talker there, trotter.” 

Petra shrugged. “I point things out, doesn’t mean I’m not guilty of something stranger myself.” 

Penelope snorted slightly at that. The two of them were quite a pair, but they seemed equally as bright as Penelope was herself, despite them being absolutely bizarre in nature and nothing that Penelope was used to. 

“So, what’s the deal?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: celinethotwrong


End file.
